Game over
by pikachu203
Summary: When you play Kingdom Hearts and get a game over, you get to press load game or retry. What if the character died? How would it affect the other characters and the story. It goes in chronological order and each chapter focuses on a single character/group of characters. WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH AND SPOILERS. CHAPTER 1 EDITED, CHAPTER 7 UP. On hiatus as I plan
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Aqua/Neverland**

** Basically speculative on what would happen if a game over was actually real. This includes any game overs you can get, from failing a mini-game to losing a boss battle, so some of these will be funnier than others. I will try to make some of these lighter than others. Not gonna happen with this one! Yawn… I thought I'd go chronologically, why not? So we'll start our little journey with Terra, Aqua, and Ventus, than go to Kingdom Hearts I, than Chain of Memories and so on and so forth all the way through Dream Drop Distance. So some spoilers beware.**

** This is MEANT to be sad, hence the name game over. So be prepared for tons of character death.**

** This story will be updated randomly as I get ideas, so it might be updated tomorrow or next year for all I know, don't ask when it'll be updated. Also, I'm sorry I haven't updated Time Management sooner, I'm just trying to work my writer's block out of my system.**

** So, this first chapter is a take on what would happen if Vanitas killed Aqua in Neverland.**

** Oh and sorry if it has any Terra x Aqua vibes, I tried to keep it out but it's kind of there if you squint. Which is even sadder if you really think about it…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom Hearts.**

She clashed with the masked boy again, watching as sparks flew from their blades from the intensity of the blow. She broke first, taking several stumbling steps back in an attempt to regain her energy. He took this as an opportunity to cast firaga aimed straight at her face. Aqua flipped backwards away from the flaming spell that Vanitas had chucked at her, narrowly missing it and burning through the edge of one of her sleeves.

She landed on the ground breathing hard. It was exhausting. Vanitas even seemed to be faster than Ventus and he had a nasty habit of teleporting behind the people he was fighting. She dodged another one of his attacks from behind and quickly turned to fight back, only to find he wasn't there. She heard another sound like the wind wiping by her ears and she knew that he'd transported behind her. She tried to move out of the way, but this time his leg shot out, tripping her and forcing her onto her knees.

She fell feeling the sword pass through straight through her back and out the other through her chest and her senses quickly faded. She crumpled into a small pile on the ground, her blade clattering to the ground as blood quickly spread from the wound.

She heard a laugh above her head, "I thought you would be stronger than this, Master Aqua."

The world started to fade, but the last thing she managed to focus her eyes on was the horizon and she saw the crimson sunset and the beginnings of the stars in the sky before her vision became fuzzy and quickly faded to black.

_Terra, Ven, Master… I'm so sorry. I failed._

Meanwhile, in the lanes between Terra felt like something was wrong. Something was off. He stopped where he was on his journey to the next world and sighed, staring at his wayfinder for a long moment and trying to rehearse an apology he would tell his friends when he saw them again. Suddenly something crashed into him from behind, nearly knocking him off of his glider. That same something turned around quickly to fly back over to him, "Sorry!"

Terra frowned for a moment. It wasn't a something that had crashed into him, it was someone. "Ven?"

Ven smiled behind his helmet, "Terra! I found you!"

Terra nodded and both of them slowly coming to a complete stop and hugging awkwardly, "I was looking all over for you!"

Terra sighed, "Yeah. I'm sorry."

Ven shook his head, "No need to be sorry. Aqua and I were looking for you."

Terra looked around, "Is she with you?"

"No, I thought she was with you," Ven said softly.

Terra sighed, "Ven, listen to me. I want you to go home. I'll join you there as soon as I find Aqua."

Ven frowned defiantly, "But you'll change. The boy in the mask said that something was going to happen to you and you would never be the same again. You would be gone forever!"

Terra sighed, "Ven, its fine. If you keep running in circles you'll forget what you're really searching for and where your home really is. Go home, Ven, alright? We'll come back and then we can all figure this out together."

Ven quietly said, "Alright, fine… Just bring her back too and make sure you're both safe!"

Ven quickly changed directions towards the Land of Departure and away from Terra, who was relieved to have made up with one of his friends.

Terra decided the best way to find Aqua would be to retrace his steps in the worlds he knew first and then travel to places he didn't know. He needed to find her and apologize so that his life could go back to normal. After all, his friends mattered a lot more to him than an old master.

He started in the last world he'd been in, Neverland. He landed easily in the jungle, punched off his armor, and ran off down one of the paths searching for his blue haired friend, but only managing to run right into Peter, who looked incredibly despondent. Terra steadied himself, "I'm sorry, Peter, I really need to learn to look where I'm running."

Peter looked up at him sadly, "Oh. Hi, Terra."

Terra frowned, "What happened?"

Peter sighed, "I lost a friend. She got murdered…"

He sniffled slightly and looked like he was going to cry. Terra put a hand on his shoulder and offered him a smile, "Sometimes these things happen, but we have to learn to move on and keep on living."

Peter rubbed away tears that were threatening to roll down his face, "Yeah… I guess you're right."

Terra nodded, "Can you tell me about her?"

"Well she was really nice and strong and pretty," Peter said, "Oh and her name was Aqua."

Time froze and Terra swore his heart came to a complete stop for a moment and then started beating a lot faster than usual, "W-what did you just say?"

"Her name was Aqua," Peter offered nervously.

"No…" Terra whispered before he felt his knees buckle and tears start in his eyes, "No."

"I'm sorry… I-"

"Where is she," Terra cut him off.

"She was on the cliff over the ocean."

Terra ran to the cliff overlooking the ocean and sure enough, there she was. The Indians living in the tribe had laid her out across the ground and cleaned all of the blood off of her porcelain skin. They had surrounded her by flowers and tiny pieces of grass. There were several pink roses weaved into her hair. They'd exchanged her clothing for a light blue dress that matched the turquoise waves crashing against the shore. She looked like she was a part of the earth, sleeping comfortably in the land's embrace.

Terra slowed his footsteps as he approached her and he knew as he got closer what everyone around this world had told him was true, that she was dead. He refused to believe it though. She was sleeping peacefully and maybe when he got close enough to her she would awaken and smile and ask him why he was crying.

It didn't happen though.

He finished his silent walk to his friend, staring at the ashen face of the lost girl and remembering the last thing he'd said to her, the last thing he'd ever say to her… He'd been so cruel and now, staring down at her still body lying before him, he almost felt like he was the one who'd killed her.

He slowly knelt down next to her, too scared to touch her for a moment in fear she might fade away the instant he touched her. He slowly touched her cold cheek tentatively whispering her name. The inhabitants of the world gathered around him, all silent, like strangers in a funeral hall. He gently shook her shoulder, almost praying that she would wake up, or that this was all a dream and she would be fine when _he_ woke up. That was an impossible wish. "I'm sorry, Aqua. I'm so sorry I let this happen to you.

He slowly stood up in silence. There was no pain. No light, no darkness. He couldn't feel anything except an endless pit of despair inside of him. It all hit him at once, the truth in the statement: _Dead._

_ She's dead._

He slowly turned to the others to see the entirety of the tribe had gathered and they were trying to look either distracted or somber. The lost boys were standing at the front of the small crowd and several of them were crying. The twins had even taken off their fuzzy little animal hoods and seemed to be saying a silent prayer.

Terra quietly asked in a chocked out voice, "Do you mind if I take her with me?"

The crowd of people silently whispered their consent and Terra carefully picked Aqua up off the ground, the flower petals silently spilling off of her onto the ground as he did. From behind him, Peter finally dared to speak up, "I'm really sorry about Aqua, Terra."

Terra froze for a second, not turning around to see what was happening with the people behind him, "Its fine. It wasn't your fault. It was Vanitas."

"Vanitas?"

Terra felt tears in his eyes and didn't fight them as they rolled down his face, "He'll pay for this."

One of the Indians finally spoke up, a young girl with dark brown eyes, "What are you going to do now?"

Terra froze before whispering, "We're going home."

He slowly punched his shoulder, letting his armor flash out. He slowly moved his right arm out from under Aqua, still holding her gingerly, but creating his glider so that he could take her back. He slowly shifted her onto one arm so that he could force his armor out. He climbed onto the glider, slowly making his way out into the lanes between.

The crowd of people bellow silently walked away from the clearing, leaving only the little girl who'd spoken up staring up at the darkening sky where stars were beginning to appear, lighting up the darkness. She slowly reached out towards the twinkling objects, almost hopeful that she could grasp them in her hand like glitter. She slowly said, "I wonder… I wonder which one is his world."

A voice behind her said, "Tiger Lily, are you coming home?"

She turned quickly, "Yes, father," and ran away from the place where the stranger had vanished.

Meanwhile, Terra was trying to distract himself from the abject horror of holding his dead friend by wondering what he was going to tell the Master and Ven.

_Um… Yeah, Ven, remember how we lost track of Aqua? Well, Vanitas kind of killed her._

_ Master, I'm sorry. I'm a failure. I shouldn't have left them. It's my fault…_

_ It's my fault…_

He shook it off, trying to think of what was going to happen when he landed at home. He didn't have a long time to think, because even then he could see home looming at the edge of his vision.

He sighed slowly and landed in a small clearing in the forest where he could put his thoughts together. He slowly stepped out and looked around in surprise. The field that Aqua always loved was covered in orange tiger lilies covered with tiny black speckles. These weren't here when Aqua showed it to him a month ago.

He slowly laid Aqua down in the flowers, because it seemed fitting. He looked around at the clearing full of flowers and noticed a piece of pure white paper folded on top of one of the flowers. He slowly picked it up, unfolding the perfect creases in the paper and realizing that the writing on the note inside was Aqua's handwriting. He slowly read the note, but as he did, his tears fell on the paper, smearing some of the black letters and smudging her writing.

It read:

_To Terra and Ventus-_

_ This is for you two in case you come home before I do, so that you know that I care. I planted these flowers for you guys because I made a pit stop here… I hope you like them, Ventus, but I know that they're Terra's favorite._

_ Ventus, I'm sorry. Terra and I should treat you with more respect. You're not just a kid, you're an amazing warrior. I promise that when the three of us are together again we can go traveling together. And then you'll become a master with Terra and me. It'll be amazing and we'll be fine._

_ Terra… Oh, Terra… Before I get to apologizing to you for everything I said that hurt you, let me just say that I care about you. I'm going to stay with you and help you become a master so that the three of us can travel together. The Master cares too, he's worried about you because you're his son. I'm not worried though. You're the strongest person I've ever known… I'm so sorry._

_ Maybe when we get back together we can go find the place where the star shaped fruit grows…_

_ I love you guys…_

_-Aqua_

Terra collapsed on his knees after reading it, crying hard and shouting out his anguish into the sky.

Master Eraqus and Ventus were having a reunion like a father and a son up at the forecourt, because Terra telling Ven to go home stopped him from figuring out the truth about himself. Ven frowned, "I'm sorry, Master, I just wanted to make sure that Terra was okay."

Master Eraqus smiled, hugging Ven for a moment, "I'm just glad to have you back safely," he looked around, surprised to see the three friends apart from one another, "Where are Terra and Aqua?"

Ven replied, "Oh, well, Terra went to find Aqua after he told me to come home."

He smiled at Ven who started tearing up like a little kid who ran across the street when he wasn't supposed to, "I'm sorry, Master, I just was told by a weird guy that Terra was going to change… And I wanted to make sure that nothing happened to him."

Master Eraqus sighed, "Terra's strong. Nothing is going to happen to him."

Ven was about to talk again when they heard Terra's scream from down the side of the mountain and he ran towards it, "Terra!"

The two of them ran down the side of the mountain and burst into the clearing where Terra was lamenting. Ven ran over, sending orange spotted flower petals spiraling in the air, "Terra?"

He looked at Terra who was still crying his eyes out and down at Aqua's body. He quickly moved down and shook her shoulder, "Aqua? Aqua, come on you got to wake up," his heart fell a bit when she didn't respond, "C'mon. Aqua, please… please…"

It was around then his mind forced him to see the truth that she wasn't going to wake up. Tears started pouring down his face and he didn't do anything to stop them. Master Eraqus shook his head, ignoring the unfamiliar wetness on his cheeks, and allowed his heart to be melted through grieving for what felt like a lost daughter.

Terra looked up and saw Ventus crying, and slowly moved up to comfort him, knowing that as a kid, he didn't deserve to witness this. He hugged Ven and slowly Master Eraqus came and comforted both of them.

There they were, three shattered pieces of an already broken normality, trying their best to put on a brave face and survive, when a crucial part of their life had been torn away.

**End chapter 1.**

** Edit: I elongated it and made it a lot better than earlier, so that's good. I think I need to go cry now… I don't know why I didn't do this earlier; this'll be up at the same time as chapter 7 coming up, so that's great.**

** Anyway, the second chapter is somewhat less depressing than this one, so that's a plus.**

** Feel free to leave a review, and if you have any suggestions on boss battles/parts of the game you'd like to see a chapter on, feel free to put it in your review. Just don't flame the story.**

**Peace**

**-Pikachu 203**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Terra/Dude your health bar ran out!**

** Alright, this one is less tragedy and more relief, just to show that sometimes in KH your friend's "game over" is fine as long as you keep on fighting. It does happen in Kingdom Hearts look at the entirety of KH I and KHCOM and KHRECOM and KH II and the final mixes of those games with Donald and Goofy(and Riku near the end), or in this case the parts of Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep where you get to fight while all three characters are fighting the same boss. If one of the other characters falls, they'll come up fine… As long as they're not you of course**

** Now, one might say this does not count as a game over, but darn it I've gotten game overs from giving friggin' ice-cream to little ducks, I'm counting it! (That's the next chapter, lol…)**

** So, I think you can see where this is going… Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The three of them fought the giant monster as it spun around in circles, releasing lasers and trying to quite literally rip them apart. Aqua was the best at almost seeming to dance throughout the onslaught because her fighting style was so graceful. Ventus was dodging out of the way of many of the attacks, occasionally blasting the creature with an array of quick strikes. And Terra?

Well, he was on a rampage, obliterating the creature with ease. Terra tried to stay concentrated on his part of the battle, which was to blast away at the creature's defenses.

Ven screamed and before Terra even realized that he was moving his body he was in front of Ven, protecting him using the only tool he could think to use on such short notice. His own body.

Ven closed his eyes, preparing for the pain that he was about to feel, but he opened them after a moment when it didn't. Instead he heard the sound of something wet spattering against the ground and he slowly opened his eyes. And the sight that he saw was worse than what he originally feared he would see.

Terra was standing in front of him, protecting Ventus by taking the blow. A small puddle of blood had splattered to the glass underneath him and he coughed up even more thick blood, "Ven…"

He fell face-first to the ground and blood started to quickly spread from his chest. Aqua stopped fighting the monster at that moment and ran over to him, "Oh God, no."

She looked at Ven as bullets and shards of shattered glass beneath them, "We need to get Terra out of here!"

Ven nodded, "I'll stay here and kill the unversed. You take Terra and go!"

She gave Ven a look of concern before draping one of Terra's arms over her shoulders so she could carry him out of the fight, "Are you sure?"

Ventus smiled before taking off after the creature again, "I'll kill it; you get Terra out of here."

Ventus ran up to the beast and struck it hard in the knee before dodging in and out of its onslaught to distract it from Terra and Aqua. Aqua struggled to half-carry him out of the courtyard and across the aqueduct to the sheltered building on the other side. She slowly laid Terra out on the ground, removing his shirt to get a better look at his injuries.

There were several scratches along his face and a long burn going down his left arm where the laser had grazed him. There were several places where bullets had embedded themselves deep into his chest and she needed to get them out and heal him quickly.

She didn't have a lot of time to think so she froze the burn on his arm so that she could move on to the more apparent problem. Aqua pressed her hands against Terra's chest gently and whispered, "Heal."

She breathed a sigh of relief when the deep wounds faded into scars. She gently whispered to him, "Terra? Terra, wake up."

He didn't reply so she once again picked him up off the ground to drag him down the rest of the aqueduct building and to the waterfall courtyard. That's where it got tricky. She had to maneuver down the waterfalls and across the plat forms carefully so that she could get him to the bottom safely. She sighed, exhausted before dragging him up the stairs and back to the small courtyard with the shop in castle town.

Aqua sighed in relief and gently put Terra on the ground, ignoring the looks she was getting from some of the residents. She walked over to a house on the side of the street and a cheery old man with glasses opened the door and she whispered, "Please sir, my friend is hurt, may I come in?"

He looked at her, then at Terra who was lying unresponsive on the ground. Then the old man gently said, "Why, certainly."

Aqua gently lifted Terra up again and dragged him into the house. The nice man led her over to a couch where she gently put her friend down on the couch. She knelt next to him and started to cry. The man said, "My name is Merlin. Are you alright?"

"I'm Aqua," she whispered hoarsely, casting more spells on the burns on his arm to help them slowly heal before cooling it again, "Terra got hurt."

Merlin looked at both of them before retreating into another room of the castle, "Certainly. I'll go make something for you."

Aqua rubbed her fingers across the burn on Terra's arm that refused to heal and he finally responded by mumbling, "Aqua…?"

She gasped and hugged him, "You're okay!"

He blinked down at Aqua, who was smiling but crying, "I'm alive?"

She nodded against his bare chest and he smiled, "Either that or we're both dead."

Aqua laughed, "You're alright…"

"Where's Ven?"

At that moment Ventus burst through the door, "Terra!?"

Terra looked up and so did Aqua. Ven had several bruises on his cheeks and collarbone and several other scratches. He was covered in dirt and sweat bur he saw his friends near the couch and ran to them, "Terra! Aqua!"

He ran over to the two of them and hugged them tightly. They both smiled Aqua through her tears and Terra through his pain, "I thought I lost you guys!"

Aqua smiled and messed up Ven's hair, "You'll never lose us, Ven."

Terra struggled to sit up and failed, collapsing back down on the couch with a groan, "I need to move on. I need to find Master Xehanort."

"No," Aqua said shortly.

"No, what do you mean no?"

Aqua crossed her arms over her chest, "You're hurt, Terra. It doesn't matter how much you want this, you're staying with Ven and me so that we can take care of you. We're friends, Terra. Friends don't leave their friends behind."

Terra stared at Aqua softly, "You're right."

She smiled, "So you'll stay with us?"

He nodded. Ven also smiled, "Wait, does that mean," the excitement in his voice raised, "does that mean I get to come with you?"

Aqua smiled, "Alright, Ven. Just stay with us this time and don't run off, okay?"

Ven nodded, "Yay!"

He hugged his friends again, happily.

Terra slowly healed and the three friends stayed together rather than traveling apart from one another. They protected one another from the storm to come, and ended up happily together in the end.

** End chapter 2.**

** Yeah… Kind of meh, but I was wondering what would happen if your best friend in the game got beaten up in a battle and how the other characters would react. **

**Thanks to Unformal Sorrelle for reviewing and following the story!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Ventus/The Boy with ice cream and rhythmical issues**

** This chapter is one of those: You failed a mini-game chapters. I find it funny to think about what would happen if you really lost one of the mini-games in Disney Town. And because I'm really bad at the ice cream one… This happened.**

** This also occurred because a while ago we had a celebration/party in chemistry which ended with many of us getting sugar headaches and sugar high because there was SO MUCH ICE CREAM and cookies and cake and other stuff, but mainly ****_ice cream_****. **

** This might be the last chapter based on KH BBS before I move on to Kingdom Hearts I, but I might add one more sad chapter. I'm not sure yet if I will or if I'll just move on to Sora. I have more ideas for these guys though, so I'll probably continue with them until chapter 5, 6, or 7 by how I think the chapters come out. The other games will also have this many 'game overs' I promise.**

** This chapter is NOT tragic in anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

The entire square in Disney Town was coated in ice cream thicker than snow. Terra and Aqua walked into the square and Terra muttered, "Oh God."

Ventus was standing in the ice cream coated stage, looking more excited than nervous or sorry. He dove headfirst into a giant pile of vanilla ice cream, "YAY!"

Aqua sighed, "Oh, Ven, you're such a kid."

Captain Justice **(*cough* Pete *cough cough*)** pulled the sugar high blonde out of the snow, holding him from the back by his suspenders, "Does this child belong to you?"

Terra and Aqua looked at one another awkwardly before Aqua replied, "Um… Yes?"

Pete chucked Ven in Terra's general direction and he slammed into Terra's chest so hard he fell over into one of the chocolate ice cream drifts. Aqua face palmed, "Come on…"

Huey, Dewy, and Louie were all cheering, "Yay, ice cream snow!"

Louie cheered, "No school, no school!"

Dewy dove into a large pile of strawberry ice cream, eating through it, and Huey jumped up and down, already high on sugar, "I SCREAM FOR ICE CREAM!"

Pete looked positively peeved, "Well, you two should learn to be better parents to that boy instead of letting him run rampant the way you do."

Terra chocked in the drift of ice cream and Aqua said, "No, you don't understand, we aren't married!"

Pete looked from Terra to Aqua, "Then that's even worse. I order you to clean the square!"

"Ha ha ha ha," Ven sand, prancing around the ice cream, "It's a small world after all! It's a small world after all! It's a small world after all; it's a small, small world."

Terra asked, "Well how do you expect us to clean a square full of ice cream?"

Pete handed each of them a spoon, "I hope you're hungry."

Pete stormed off to go race in the car race now that Terra couldn't bother him. Terra sighed. Aqua cracked her knuckles and dug into a drift of sea salt ice cream, "Come on Terra, Ven, let's get to work."

5 hours and 36 pounds of ice cream later; Terra, Aqua, and Ventus were sprawled out along the bench in Disney town square facing the stage, where people were gathering to hear the winner of the million dreams festival. Terra groaned and Aqua rubbed her temples, "I have such a sugar headache."

Ven's sugar high was gone and he had a horrible stomach ache. His stomach grumbled loudly and he belched, "I never, ever want to see ice cream again."

Terra groaned again, holding his stomach, "Neither do I."

Queen Minnie stepped up behind the microphone, "Ahem. Now, it is time to announce the winner of the million dreams festival."

Terra, Aqua and Ven paid her minimal attention until she announced the names of the winners, "Congratulations to Terra, Aqua and Ventus."

Terra stifled a full belch, "Wait, what?"

"Would our winners please step up onto the stage?"

Terra, Aqua and Ven all pointed to themselves, "Us?"

Minnie nodded and the three of them went onstage. Minnie smiled, "As a reward for winning the million dreams festival, we would be honored to give you your very own ice cream flavor."

All three of them simultaneously fainted.

**End chapter 3.**

** There won't be another funny one for a while.**

** This is probably the last day I can write this much in a single day. The next chapter probably won't be up until later. The next one contains character death, so warning.**

** Thanks to 1mNobody for reviewing and following.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Terra and Aqua – Friendship is what matters the most in the end…**

** I am stuck in a hurricane, we just got our generator up and running and I am stir crazy, so I'm writing insanely!**

** And alright, I'll admit this chapter has a teeny love story in it if you read into innuendos. If you don't, by all means, look at your computer and mutter that I'm completely crazy for saying that.**

** Alright, I decided to add one that's sad. And by sad, I mean double sad. I don't know why I keep… Never mind, spoilers for another story… Anyway, thought I might as well point out that I played all three games at once the first time I played this, like playing a world of each character and I realized the characters could "game over" one after another. So, here's one for Terra, and then Aqua in Deep Space.**

** I might as well add that Lilo and Stitch is the only Disney movie I've never seen. I watched the first five minutes in after care in grammar school and then they stopped me because they said it was rated PG L… Oh and please, please God tell me I'm not crazy enough to have memorized a cutscene. *twitch, twitch***

** This is the finale for the BBS crew, so it's ultra-sad… I decided to let them go out with a bang! So, a double character death.**

** Thanks to Unformal Sorrelle for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

Terra gasped, feeling his pocket for a second. It wasn't there. His mind went into auto-pilot, reaching for the small blue alien, "Give that back!"

The alien growled, clutching his wayfinder closer and drawing a claw. The insane Doctor Jumba with the weird accent Terra didn't understand quickly said, "Too late. It's already been marked for destruction!"

Terra quickly acted instinctively and shouted the first thing that came to his heart, "No stop! My friend gave that to me!"

Doctor Jumba laughed creepily, "Friends? Are you joking? Such concept is totally lost on 626."

Terra sighed, thinking he'd lost when he saw 626 look down at the wayfinder, then at Terra before tossing the little charm to the ground by Terra's feet. Terra slowly looked down at the charm before gratefully picking it up and closing his hand over it gently, imagining his friends as he did and feeling his heart break with loneliness, "Strange… I keep on telling myself I need to be stronger, more independent, but the second I let my heart do the talking I find out how little I really know myself and how much I miss them."

Doctor Jumba shook his head, "You are foolish! If 626 can't get the job done for me, then this experiment will!"

He dropped a small yellow orb into a vial of water and Terra was temporarily blinded in a flash of light. "Behold experiment 221!"

Terra blinked, still trying to get his bearings as something small, yellow, electric and vicious slammed into him, tearing a gaping hole in his side. Terra felt the pain and quickly called his keyblade and cast a quick inept cure spell, only to be stopped by a blast of electricity from the creature.

_ Okay… So much for that… Let's do this my way._

Terra ignored his pain and blasted away at the experiment as it tried to viciously murder him. Unfortunately for Terra, experiment 221 had the speed advantage over Terra and he was constantly turning around and trying to keep up with the creature as its movements made him dizzy.

The creature scratched long crisscrossing red marks into Terra's back. Terra shouted in pain and the creature reappeared in front of him sending a jolt of electricity through Terra's chest and knocking his breath away. He fell to the ground in pain and felt his wayfinder fall out of his pocket and clattered to the ground.

Experiment 221 looked at Terra in his crumpled form on the floor then at his wayfinder across the floor before sending a huge bolt through the small object and scratching through the charm, breaking it. Terra whispered, "No, please…"

Experiment 221 took off down the hallway, Doctor Jumba close in pursuit. Terra heard alarms go off, and a loud and commanding voice warned the ship that the prisoners had escaped.

Healing himself didn't matter. All he could do was drag himself over to the broken charm on the ground. There were large cracks going down it and Terra clenched it close to his heart protectively.

He groaned and attempted to heal himself, managing to get the scratches on his back to vanish, but it did nothing to the grievous wound in his side. He trembled and tried again, but his magic skills weren't good enough to heal himself. The little blue alien, 626 crawled over to Terra and said, "Terra… frien…"

Terra nodded, offering the cute little monster a weak smile before coughing up blood. 626 looked sad, "Terra hurt."

Terra looked up, "Please… Find someone who can help me."

626 didn't understand what Terra had said and Terra slowly fell into a deranged state from the pain and blood loss, "Ven… Aqua."

626 listened, "Ven… Akoo-ah. I find Terra's friens!"

626 ran off to find Ven and Aqua and Terra simply struggled to hold onto his life as he lay on the floor, holding his wayfinder close to his chest as a tiny beam of hope.

Meanwhile, Aqua was currently being addressed by the grand councilwoman, "So you say you can kill these Unversed creatures?"

Aqua was knelling respectfully before the grand councilwoman, "Yes, ma'am. I will happily rid your ship of them."

The grand councilwoman gestured to a picture of 626 and Doctor Jumba on the large high definition futuristic monitor behind her, "If you could while you're out there, search for these two lost prisoners. Please bring them back alive if possible."

Aqua nodded but Captain Gantu spoke up, "What about the third prisoner who escaped? The boy?"

The grand councilwoman shook her head, "I fear his life force has been neutralized."

Aqua nodded and said, "I won't let you down, grand councilwoman."

Captain Gantu nodded, "Neither will I."

The grand councilwoman nodded with her usual unreadable countenance, "Thank you."

Aqua ran off to the left, not noticing that 626 was in pursuit of her. The grand councilwoman sighed lightly. Captain Gantu noticed her surprising change, "Is there something wrong, ma'am?"

She shook her head, "I believe that our last prisoner, the one who was taken down, had relations with this girl."

For once, Captain Gantu felt sympathy for someone, "That's awful…"

The grand councilwoman ordered him, "Please, I order you to find the boy and bring him back here. Do not harm him any more than he already has been harmed. For Aqua's sake. She is helping us."

Captain Gantu nodded, "I shall find him."

Aqua was running up the hallway and into the gravity distorting room beyond it. It was full of unversed and Aqua smiled, easily taking out all of the unversed in the room. When she had finished she heard a voice behind her, "Akoo-ah…"

She turned, noticing the littler, bluer, and more adorable of the two prisoners in the picture she'd seen earlier, "How do you know my name?"

"Akoo-ah frien Terra hurt," the little alien replied sadly.

Aqua frowned, "No… Terra!"

She bolted down the hallway with tears streaming down her face, past the control room and towards the part of the ship where Terra was, shouting his name the whole time in fear.

Terra was slowly stirring back to normality. The blood pulsing out of his side had gradually become a small trickle and he felt dizzy and too light headed to move. He felt someone's hand roughly grab his shoulder and hoist him off the ground impressively. Terra moaned weakly when he did and held his clenched fist close to his chest, "Aqua… Ven…"

Captain Gantu frowned and nearly broke Terra's arm trying to get him to open his clenched fist and reveal his broken wayfinder, but failing as his will held strong, "What are you concealing?"

Aqua decided that then was the _perfect_ moment to run into the room.

Aqua gasped and shouted, "Stop!"

Captain Gantu released Terra's arm and he fell to the ground trembling. Aqua bolted over to him and pulled him up, "Terra? Are you alright?"

He shook and slowly looked up and Aqua saw the blood all over him, "A-aqua…"

He crumpled into a pile on the floor, unconscious. She moved down to him and whispered, "He's hurt… Please, can you help us?"

Captain Gantu took one look down and said, "He was concealing something in his hands. I wish to know the identity of that object."

She gently said, "We need to get him out of here first."

Captain Gantu sighed, picked up Terra and started to walk back to the main control room, "Come along."

She followed, quickly keeping up with his pace and trying to see how bad her friend was. When they finally reached the room, Terra was laid out on the couch. He still had one hand over his chest 'concealing' something hidden. Aqua gently pried his fingers open and gasped.

His wayfinder had been pressed protectively against his chest and it had a large crack going down one side. _He cares that much that he would protect it?_

She gently put the charm in his pocket before moving on to his injuries, which were numerous. She cast spells on his worst injuries before tending the minor ones and wrapping up the tiny cuts and bruises that still remained on him. She then removed the wayfinder from his pocket and moved over to the other side of the room and slowly worked on fixing it.

Terra woke up about an hour later and shot straight up in his seat before a dizzy lightheaded feeling and pain ahot throughout his body and he crumpled back down on the couch, groaning. Captain Gantu held his gun close to Terra's head, not that he could struggle, "What was the object you were holding?"

"It's just a good luck charm," he muttered, half annoyed and half exhausted, "Where is it?"

"It was broken," he replied, "the other one took it."

Terra sighed and turned away, "Great… Aqua's going to kill me when she finds out."

She slowly walked back over into his vision, "No, I won't."

He blinked in surprise, wishing he had the energy to jump up and hug his friend and tell her how sorry he was, "A-aqua? I'm so sorry."

"Why," she asked, kneeling down next to her friend to make discussion easier, and handed the repaired charm back to him, "I fixed it."

Terra smiled slowly, closing his hand around it, "Thanks. I'm sorry for being angry with you."

Aqua smiled back, happy to see him better, "Its fine, Terra. You're going to be okay."

Terra sighed, relaxing into the couch, "Thank you, Aqua."

The grand councilwoman slowly made her way into the room behind the two of them, "Oh good."

They looked up to see the grand councilwoman striding over to them and looking generally over the top, as usual, "I'm glad you found the missing prisoner, Captain Gantu. I'm also glad to see that my assumption that he and Aqua had relations to one another is correct."

Aqua glared at Terra and raised an eyebrow, "Prisoner? Would you care to explain?"

Terra knew one thing about Aqua. She could get angry dispite popular belief. And Terra also knew that the last time she got angry he couldn't walk for a week and had bruises in a very uncomfortable place. So he was quick to change the subject, "What do you mean by 'relations'?"

The grand councilwoman looked at the two of them, "You two are married?"

Aqua laughed at the misunderstanding, "Oh, no."

She continued to try other options, "Partners?"

"No."

"Dating?"

"No."

"Well what is she then," Captain Gantu butted in, "His concubine?"

"What?!" Aqua said, nearly calling her keyblade out of annoyance.

Terra sighed, "We're just friends…"

"Ah," Captain Gantu muttered.

"I find that hard to believe," the Grand Councilwoman interjected, "That you two don't have any romantic relations. I mean just look at one another. Both of you have absolutely gorgeous structure."

Terra and Aqua stared at one another awkwardly for a moment before Aqua turned away blushing and Terra said, "Well, you're wrong, ma'am sorry."

The grand councilwoman shrugged before moving on to the more important affairs they were dealing with, "Now, we need to find those missing prisoners."

Aqua looked up, "I think I saw one. I'll go get it!"

Terra finally pulled himself up off of the couch, wiping some dried blood of the side of his mouth, "Wait…"

She turned, surprised, "Yes?"

He took a few stumbling steps before returning to his usual confident stature, "I'm coming with you."

Aqua frowned, "Terra, you're hurt. You have to stay here. I'll come back for you."

Terra frowned right back at her, walking over to her while Aqua cursed herself for her magic skill healing him, "Its fine, Aqua. The creature that attacked me is still wandering the halls. If it could kill me, it could hurt you. I don't want that."

"I don't need protection," Aqua crossed her arms defiantly.

"I'm not asking to be your body guard," Terra replied finally able to hug her, "I'm asking to be your friend and help you. I've got your back."

She slowly hugged him back, "Okay, fine… But we need to get the prisoners so we can move on and find Ven."

He nodded, "Right, let's get going."

Aqua nodded, smirking now, "But you'll have to keep up!"

She grabbed his hand and started running down the hallway to the room where she'd seen 626, giggling. Terra shouted, "Aqua! Wait up!"

They ran through the chambers ahead until they reached the one with the huge glass window which had opened to become a giant air lock. The room was full of various colored mushroom like unversed which were floating around, completely surrounding Terra and Aqua, who were standing back-to-back in the center of the room. Terra smiled, wishing he could always fight with her like this, "I'll take the ones on the left, and you take the ones on the right?"

Aqua giggled, taking one out, "I bet I can kill more than you!"

Terra's eyes brightened up, "Oh, you're on!"

Aqua and Terra decimated the Unversed around them, smiling and walking over to one another, "Well I got 623."

Terra groaned, "Dammit, I only got 615…"

Aqua laughed, "I guess I'm still better than you, then huh?"

"Oh yeah," Terra asked before playfully picking her up and slinging her over his shoulder, "but I can still do this!"

Aqua giggled hysterically, punching his back lightly, not hard enough to harm him, but hard enough to dissuade him from carrying her any longer, "Hey! Put me down!"

Their fit of mirth was stopped by a little voice saying, "Terra… Akoo-ah?"

Terra put Aqua down and 626 climbed up his leg and jumped on his shoulder, "Hey, little guy," he gave 626 a little pat on the head, "Thanks for saving me."

626 gave Terra a giant toothy smile and jumped on his head. Aqua giggled, "You two look ridiculous!"

Terra laughed and stopped himself before pausing and saying, "Aqua, there's something I need to tell you…"

"Go ahead and tell me," Aqua said, smiling at her friend.

"Aqua I-"

He was cut off by Captain Gantu's loud voice booming, "There's one of the prisoners," he ran in and reached for the little alien on Terra's head which responded by moving down and wrapping his arms around Terra's neck, "You shouldn't have that creature on you. It is incredibly dangerous and needs to be neutralized!"

Terra gasped and dashed out of the way as a laser blast shot where he had been standing a second earlier. Aqua's eyes widened, "What are you doing? You're orders were to bring the prisoner back alive."

Captain Gantu looked scornfully on Aqua, who was trying to use reason to avoid a fight, "I do not care what my orders were. I say that _all_ prisoners must be neutralized for their crimes!"

Terra dashed out of the way of another blast and Aqua immediately started her onslaught on Captain Gantu. No one ever tried to hurt her friends and got away with it. _No one._ She expertly wove her way through the blasts he shot at her until she was able to concentrate on him long enough to form a firaga spell and blast him with it. However, this action left her open for a moment and a bullet launched deep into her right shoulder with a heavy _thunk_, causing her to drop her keyblade and fall to her knees.

Captain Gantu shook off the pain from the spell and took aim at her again. Terra had dropped Stitch off of his shoulders for his own safety and saw what happened to her. He dashed in front of Aqua, protecting her with his body. The bullet, originally intended to land in Aqua's head, was embedded deep in Terra's stomach. He stumbled for a few moments before Captain Gantu picked him up like he weighed little more than a feather and slammed open the air lock.

Aqua realized what he was about to do and shrieked, "No!"

She quickly forced her armor out onto her form, and stood up as quickly as possible. She was already too late.

Captain Gantu flung Terra out into the never ending crushing darkness of space. Aqua bolted out after him, managing to grab a hold of him and punch his shoulder to let his armor out as she lost all sense of gravity. She floated there for a moment, holding him and looking in horror as his blood started to seep through the chinks in his bronze armor.

She summoned her keyblade again, turning it into a glider quickly and traveling in a long burst of speed to the first place she could think to go.

_Home._

Aqua quickly entered the Land of Departure at the summit and laid Terra out on the stone bench. She hit her own armor off before hitting off Terra's and getting a good look at his wound. "Oh my god," she whispered, pressing her hand against it quickly and trying to heal it.

She was shocked to see the wound was just as bad as when she'd started and that the spell had no effect. She tried again and again, her brain so horrified that it put up a front that this wasn't futile. Terra coughed hard, blood dripping down his lip and his eyes barely open, "Aqua…"

She shushed him with a finger, "Sh… don't waste your energy."

He managed to slant his eyes downward at the wound that refused to heal, "Pretty bad, huh?"

Aqua felt tears rising behind her eyes, "Don't you dare die on me! Don't… please."

Terra sighed lightly breathing shallowly because it hurt every time he breathed, "I… sorry."

Aqua whispered, "No, you're going to live. You have a dream to fulfill… You're going to be a keyblade master with Ven and me, now please just heal!"

He chuckled, which made her look up into his dim half-open eyes for a moment. It felt to him like he was exhausted and fighting off a deep sleep, "I already have everything I've always dreamed of."

Aqua looked at him, noticing the intense look in his eyes like he was about to tell her something vitally important. Terra's hand gently moved and gripped hers. He mouthed something to her, though his words were too inaudible for her to understand what he wanted to say.

Those two words. _It's you._

His eyes slipped shut and his hand went limp in hers. She gasped and whispered, "Terra…?"

No reply. She sobbed loudly, whispering his name over and over as she knelt next to her dead friend.

It was a quiet, pure moment and it almost seemed like nothing could ruin it. Nothing… Except for Vanitas's voice cutting the air, "Well, well, well… What do I tell Master Xehanort now?"

Aqua's head shot up and her anguish was broken by pure hatred. "How about this," Vanitas said, reciting his story in a sickening innocent voice, "I meant to only kill Aqua, Master Xehanort, but that stupid boy who you wanted to be your vessel got in the way. So I killed him. And while she was crying her eyes out over her precious Terra, I killed her too. And Ven, why poor little Ventus just couldn't save them. So he has to live with himself."

Aqua glared at him and charged at him, her keyblade raised high above her head and charged at Vanitas, who transported himself behind her when she did, "No, no… You see, Aqua, you wouldn't want Ventus getting hurt now would you?"

Ventus appeared next to him, being held by two large unversed. He looked and saw Aqua's horrified tear stained face and then saw Terra's body. He shouted, "Terra!"

Ven struggled but an unversed simply twisted his arms back so he couldn't. Ven realized after a moment that Terra really was dead and he started to cry just like Aqua had been. Aqua saw Ven crying and quickly turned to Vanitas, taking several slow steps forward, "Let him go, Vanitas!"

Vanitas laughed, "If you take another step forward the boy dies."

Aqua froze and put down her blade, "What do you want me to do if you let him go?"

Vanitas smirked behind his mask, "That's simple. I want you to die."

Aqua's heart skipped a beat and Vanitas continued, "You die or he dies. It's that simple."

Aqua slowly thought for a moment before letting her keyblade clatter to the ground and whispering, "Go ahead, kill me."

Ven screamed, "No! Aqua!"

Neither of them listened to him and Vanitas quickly laughed, "Stupid girl," and passed his blade through her heart.

Ven screamed her name louder, "AQUA!"

Vanitas snapped his fingers and his unversed vanished. He turned to Ven, smirking, "Look at you. This is all your fault."

Vanitas turned and walked away into a portal of darkness. Ven would've run after him, but he had to try and save Aqua first. He ran over to her and turned her over so he could see her better, "Aqua?"

She chuckled, "It's not fair… He died so slowly. He got to say good bye."

Ven felt more tears pour down his face, "No… Aqua, please."

Aqua sighed lightly, smiling through the pain that was killing her, "At least I get to see him again…"

Ven whispered, "But… You can't leave me."

Aqua laughed lightly, "You'll see us again… We just need to go away for a little while."

The light behind her eyes faded. Ven cried into the night. He had lost everyone he cared about… And he thought…

It was all his fault.

**End chapter 4**

**Alright, I'll put something little and happy below to cheer myself up after writing so much sadness:**

**Ven: Oh my God, no! Terra, Aqua! :( **

**Terra: Ven, are you okay?**

**Aqua: Yeah, Ven, you alright?**

**Ven: Guys… *whimper* you're alright! (Tackles them happily)**

**Aqua: Why wouldn't we be?**

**Ven: I guess the author isn't as mean as I thought.**

**(They all hug together)**

** Sorry, I thought I'd leave those three on a happy note. I might use them as commentators, but they're not going to be tortured anymore.**

** Oh and for anyone who figured out that the Grand Councilwoman's conversation was based on an episode of Doctor Who or that gets a virtual chocolate bar! You have three seconds to come through the screen and eat it before I do. I'm sorry; I'm just upset because they canceled Halloween where I live because of the hurricane.**

** The next chapter will begin with Kingdom Hearts I! Prepare yourself, Sora!**

**Sora: NO! I don't want a game over!**

**Goodbye for now**

**-Pikachu 203**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Sora/Destiny Islands/ Dang, bro, you suck at Kingdom Hearts**

** This is the first chapter specifically focusing on Kingdom Hearts I. There will be a couple of these before I move on to KHCoM. This chapter isn't exactly tragic as much as it is violent.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Sora froze as Riku reached out his hand, and he almost grabbed it, almost pulling himself into the darkness. Riku vanished into the black and Sora almost did as well, except his hand which flashed brightly. Sora blinked and found he was back on the island, holding a sword that was somehow shaped like a key.

He swung it around wildly for a moment, trying to get the hang of the weapon, but failing miserably. A shadow heartless popped out of the ground and got three good scratches in on him before he managed to kill it. Sora ran around in circles, making miserable attempts to slaughter the hoard of heartless that was now chasing him around in circles.

He ran up and down the island, wondering why he couldn't find any way off the island. He gasped in shock as more shadow heartless appeared in front of him. He ran to the right and the left, only to find that his path was blocked on all sides by heartless. He swung his blade in a large circle, trying to figure out how to use it and how to kill them. After several futile attempts to destroy heartless, he slammed through several of them. He shivered as their bodies exploded into darkness and bright pink hearts fluttered off into the sky towards an unknown destination.

Sora shook his head and smacked through more creatures in the new dizzying way he'd found, slamming his blade through their forms, dooming the small monsters to oblivion.

He took a few stumbling steps, out of breath and confused. Another onslaught of heartless appeared around him and he tried to fight them off, only to meet with a blow so strong it knocked his keyblade out of his hand. He gasped and fell to his knees, struggling hard to fight them off, but without his blade he was hopeless. He shouted as heartless attacked him from all sides, and once again his body was drowned in darkness.

He screamed hopelessly as they tore through his skin, covering him in blood and waves of darkness. Darkness and blood… So thick he couldn't breathe. His eyes slid shut and the world faded until even the sense of the monsters ripping him apart wasn't there.

_Game Over_

He stared at the screen and his girl-friend laughed lightly, "Dude you suck at Kingdom Hearts!"

He frowned, "What are you talking about? I thought I did pretty well!"

His other friend chuckled, running a hand through his blonde hair, "Give me the controller and stick to what you're good at!"

The boy stood up, towering over his friend and glaring at him darkly for a moment before handing over the controller, "Oh come on, how bad could I be?"

His girlfriend giggled, "You didn't even get past the first world!"

He blushed, but thankfully his tan skin hid it. She giggled, "Come here."

The youngest in the group was laughing his head off, "I can't believe you're that bad at Kingdom Hearts."

The boy blushed again, embarrassed, "Shut up."

** End Chapter 5**

** Yeah, the sadness will be back soon, don't you guys worry… Thus completes our introduction to KH I.**

** I wonder if anyone figured out who the three kids playing Kingdom Hearts were. Tell me if you think you did!**

** Feel free to leave a review, but please don't flame.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Sora, Donald, and Goofy - Cerberus/ HOLY CRUD WHY AM I BEATING ON A THREE HEADED MONSTER WITH A GIANT KEY!**

** Alright, I don't know anyone who found the Cerberus boss fight in Kingdom Hearts easy, or if anyone didn't die at least once in that fight.**

** This chapter is less tragic and more focused on the battle in and of itself really; some chapters will be more focused on just the fight and others more on the speculative story.**

** There will probably be 3 or 4 more Kingdom Hearts I chapters depending how I feel about it and on how many chapters I can come up with.**

** Without further ado, here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

Sora took a few steps back, watching as the giant three headed monster roared louder than before. He took a few steps back as Cerberus reared back his three heads and spewed small bits of saliva and dried gore from his mouth. Cerberus had shining keen eyes and messy black fur that was imperfect because it was covered in small scratches and scars. The beast's teeth were sharp, as they'd been ground to the bite of daggers.

Sora took a step back and Donald shouted, "Find a weak spot!"

Sora rolled out of the way of a barrage of blasting fire and screamed frantically, "There is no weak spot on this thing!"

Unfortunately for Sora, he thought it was a good idea to crash land the gummi ship into the jungle before going to Olympus Coliseum, so his keyblade was far more combustible as its key chain gave it a wooden form. The fire grazed the tip of the blade, causing it to easily catch fire. He quickly cast a blizzard spell on it, wasting a bit of magic to put it out.

He looked up in time to see one of the heads lunging directly at his face. He managed to move out of the way before Cerberus decimated his body, but one of the spikes of his hair on the left side of his face was severed, coming millimeters from taking his ear off with it. He breathed hard as he regained his balance, noticing that Goofy had climbed onto Cerberus's back and was hitting the guardian of the underworld hard, trying to get him to fall or show some sign of weakness.

Cerberus noticed Goofy on his back and started spinning in circles and bucking, and it was impossible to tell whether he was trying to fling Goofy into the side of the coliseum or to try and chase his own tail. For Goofy, it was like riding an unruly bronco. He clung onto Cerberus's back, ripping off tufts of fur and trying desperately not to be flung off and smash against the wall like and crack like an egg shattered against the pavement.

He held on as tightly as possible and finally Cerberus stopped spinning and reared back so far that Goofy flew off his back at a high momentum. There was a hideous smacking sound as he hit the wall, and a large bloody crack in the stone was left on the wall. Goofy didn't stand back up.

Donald cast a frantic healing spell, not even checking if it actually worked. He ran back so he was out of the range of Cerberus's chomping fangs. He took aim at one of Cerberus's heads and shot a small fire spell at it. Cerberus roared as the spell hit an eye on his middle head.

Sora froze, "What?"

Donald gasped, "Sora, aim for the-"

A flaming spell smacked into him and he was chucked against a wall the same way Goofy was. Sora gasped and took a trembling step back, "The weak spots… are the heads?"

Sora frowned and chucked his keyblade in a huge arc so it hit all three heads. It flew back to him evenly like a boomerang. Cerberus shot three short bursts of darkness at Sora. Sora gasped and tried to defend himself, but the bursts still forced him back into the stands. He gasped and looked up at the giant monster above his head.

He held up his key futilely, but managed to look up to see the last thing he would ever see. He saw Cerberus's wide open mouth, complete with fangs covered in blood closing around him. The last scent that hit his nostrils was the scent of death, the putrid smell of rotting flesh and corpses.

And thus… The universe fell into Darkness with Xehanort as the supreme ruler. :)

**End chapter 6**

** Thank you, I hope you liked it.**

** I have been out of school for six days of school now and we're still out tomorrow… I kind of want to go back to have something to do.**

** Peace**

**-Pikachu 203**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Sora again/URSULA/ DARN THIS BOSS FIGHT/Actually I never had much difficulty with this boss fight**

**Ven: I think the author has gone somewhat nuts, so Terra, Aqua, and I will be taking over the commentary for now.**

**Terra: Wait, what? I don't want to be back in this hell hole!**

**Aqua: You're not… (Terra relaxes slightly) yet… The author has something special planned for you when Kingdom Hearts 2 Final Mix comes along…**

**Ven: Aqua, shush! Spoilers!**

**Terra: WHY CAN'T I BE EMO IN PEACE!? **

**Aqua: Speaking of which, Pikachu203 does not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Ven: Wait, then why are we here?**

**Disclaimer: No, seriously though, I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

Sora frowned, "What did you do to Ariel, Ursula?"

Ursula laughed, running her hands over her electric eels, Flotsam and Jetsam, before talking to Sora more, "The girl sold herself to me. Of course this would be the outcome."

Sora frowned, calling his keyblade; thankfully he was better at fighting under water now, "Let her go Ursula!"

Ursula smiled, dropping red powder into the cauldron and causing it to bubble erratically and shot small bright lava-like bursts into the air. The cauldron then released a huge explosion of heated boiling water to blast into the water. Sora frowned, "Right. We can take her."

Donald glanced around and noticed the electric eels circling them as if they were prey, "Um… Guys, I think we should get this sea slime out of the way first."

Flotsam sideswiped Donald and Donald shouted, "That's it! FIRE!"

Sora and Goofy paused in their onslaught and both said, "Really?"

Donald chuckled slightly at his useless spell and said, "Right… water."

Goofy chuckled before returning to bashing Flotsam over the head with his shield. Flotsam shook of the hit and zapped Goofy harshly, eliciting a bubbly shout from the turtle. Sora quickly asked, "Goofy, are you okay?"

Goofy nodded and continued to bang the electric eel over the head with his shield. The two eels didn't take very much effort and electric shocks to kill. After taking care of the monsters, Sora returned to the problem at hand: Ursula. He frowned at the sea witch, making an attempt to be reasonable before attacking her as well, "Alright, Ursula. If you just tell us where Ariel is then we'll stop fighting you. If you don't then we're going to have to kill you."

Ursula laughed, finding his statement hilarious, "You are going to kill me? You're just a little bumbling child swinging a key around. Let me show you what power really is!"

She threw a handful of bright yellow powder down into the cauldron, forcing sparks to burst from it and it sent huge electric shocks through the three friends. Sora screamed in pain as the electricity coursed through his body, and when the spell stopped, sparks still popped up on various places on his skin sporadically.

Donald reached around in the air and said, "No… That's my ice cream, Goofy, give it back."

He passed out and Sora shook his head, "Oh, Donald…"

Sora quickly swam in a circle, trying to aim directly for the shell on Ursula's neck, only to be stopped by a wide swing of 'her' trident. She laughed again, "Foolish boy, you cannot defeat me!"

He shook his head a bit, running a healing spell over the large bloody indentations that had been carved into his tail. Goofy frowned, "Um… Sora, what are we going to do?"

Sora shook off the pain, "Isn't it obvious? Ariel and Triton need us to keep fighting for them, right? So we need to beat her."

Ursula laughed again, "I tell you again, you can't defeat me. I guess I have to show you myself!"

She threw the weapon up in the air for a moment, causing the seas above them to become stormy and covered in massive waves and whirlpools. The current under the water was so strong that Goofy was pushed back away from the sea witch and Sora was struggling just to stay where he was, let alone to push forward. Ursula herself grew to an immense size and Sora felt himself kicking frantically in an attempt to get up to her face to confront her.

It took him a while and he was forced back by a harsh blow of the trident against his chest. As he spiraled back through the current, stunned by the rough blow, he fell through the water limply, feeling his eyes slide shut.

He heard voices shouting around him, but they slowly faded away.

Several hours later, Sora coughed hard and blinked his eyes open to find he was back at the hotel in Traverse Town, lying on a bed in the Red Room. Everyone was seated around the room, nervously pretending to be distracted. Sora slowly sat up, "What happened?"

Donald slowly admitted, "We kind of got beaten."

Sora blinked in surprise, looking down and shaking his legs to convince himself he no longer had a tail before asking, "Well what happened to Ariel, Triton, and Ursula? And why aren't we in Atlantica?"

Goofy slowly looked away, and surprisingly Donald spoke up again, "There is no Atlantica anymore. It fell into the darkness."

Sora held his head in despair, "Oh, what did I do?"

Goofy sighed and Donald said, "There must be something we can do to help them… Maybe if we defeat Maleficent this will all be over."

Sora nodded, "Yeah… I guess you're right."

They were wrong though, they had to defeat Xemnas to really bring the worlds out of darkness, which fortunately meant they never had to sing in an underwater concert.

**End Chapter 7**

**Pikachu203: *kicks the three out of the comment booth***

** Hey, guys, sorry about that. That one did have it's funny points at least… Anyway, I elongated chapter 1, so check that it if you have the time.**

** Feel free to leave a review, but don't flame.**


End file.
